The secret power
by brusx
Summary: Sam and his little brother, Jamie have been running from the the orphanage, when Jamie summoned lightning from the sky. Sam thinks this mite be related to who his parents are.
1. The first battle

**regarding the time line: this takes place 25 years after blood of** **Olympus. if i get some ages of characters wrong you can complain about it in the comments.**

 **thank you, enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I first looked to see if Jamie was okay, he was still sound asleep, thankfully. I looked down from the fire escape to see that some guys were fighting in the ally below. I was surprised that Jamie was still sleeping through the yelling, i'm telling you, that kid can sleep through anything.

The guys after 15 minutes finally stopped fighting. I could not go back to sleep so i watched the sunrise. It was a nice view, about an hour latter Jamie woke up, he blinked and put on his glasses and said "Sam, i'm hungry!"

I pulled out a granola bar and handed it to him "here you go Jamie, and quiet down will ya? people might hear you."

"Fine."

He eated the granola bar and said "can you get us some food that's not granola bars?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to come with me." i responded

"Okay." he said as he got up.

We put our jackets on and started going down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom we started walking out of the ally.

As we were walking Jamie asked "Sam….. who were mom and dad?"

I sighed "Jamie…. I told you….. They left us."

"You don't remember who they were?" Jamie asked

"No….. no i don't…."

Right as i said that three eighteen year old looking guys came from behind us. One had a baseball bat

"Well what do we have here?"

I stepped in front of Jamie "Back off!"

They all laughed. The one with the baseball bat said "Oh no, im so scared….. What you going to do kid."

i punched him in the stomach, bad idea. He stepped backwards

"oh…. So were going to fight…. Get him"

His two friends grabbed me as he was getting ready to hit me. Jamie screamed.

"STOP!"

the boy with the baseball bat hit Jamie in the head.

I yelled "NO!"

Before i knew it he hit me in the head with the bat, i backed out for a second, then i heard Jamie screaming. I opened my eyes right as a lightning bolt hit Jamie. The light was blinding, thankfully i closed my eyes….. Because i blacked out again.

I woke up to the sound of Jamie crying. My ears were ringing, i opened my eyes, what i saw was insane. The ground was black from the explosion the three guys were on the ground unconscious. I walked up to Jamie and said

"Jamie!... Jamie!... We need to get out of here!"

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and said nothing. I grabbed his hand and ran, i was so confused but all i knew is that i had to get out of there.

I ran to main street and went as fast as i could, and i accidently ran into someone. I fell down and Jamie fell down with me. The person we ran into was a older lady she somehow did not fall down.

"Oh!... You two okay? are you guys running from something?"

"No!" i quickly said

"Our your parents nere by?" she said

Jamie quickly said "no, they left us!"

"Jamie! Shut up!" i said back

The lady looks at both of us and says "what our your names?"

Jamie response with "im Jamie and this is Sam"

"Jamie!... We don't even know who this person is!" i yelled at him

The lady's eyes went big "your names our sam and Jamie?"

I said "yeah?"

"I need to make a phone call." she said as she pulled out her phone and turned around so we could not hear her.

I turned to Jamie "Jamie, we should run."

He reasoned "No! She's trying to help us!"

"What if she's trying to get us back to the roster home!"

He looked down "Sam, i don't want to go back to the foster home."

"Yeah exactly! Lets go!"

Right as i said that the lady turned around and said "you guys need to come with me."

I grabbed Jamie's arm and ran as fast as i could. I heard the lady yelling but i did not listen. I did not want to go back, not ever. We ran for a long time then Jamie yelled

"I think we lost her."

I stopped and looked around, we ran into a ally and stopped there.

"We should stay here for a wile" i said

We both sat down our backs on a wall. Jamie put his head on my shoulder and said

"Sam….. what happened, with the lightning and stuff"

I responded "you tell me, and we both survived, i don't know what happened."

After a little bit he fell asleep and so did I.


	2. I past out, again

I heard some people whispering when I woke up. I did not open my eyes so they would not know I was awake.

"Should we kill the older one?" a grizzly voice said.

A hyer pitched voice said "He might be useful."

"I'll kill him" said the grizzly voice.

"Fine, but make it quick."

I opened my eyes and grabbed Jamie's hand and ran to the exit of the ally. Suddenly I felt a growing pain at the back of my leg, I fell down and looked down, there was an arrow stuck in my leg!

"Your not going anywhere." I looked up to see two men. One was holding a bow, he was thin and a thin face. He was smiling like a mad man. The other guy looked 7 feet tall and looked very ugly.

The bigger guy laughed and said "You got em little bro."

"Don't call me that!" the smaller guy said.

The bigger guy stepped forward "I'll finish him off"

Jamie stood up "Don't hurt my brother!" He said with tears in his eyes.

The bigger guy laughed "sorry kid" he started to run at me.

Suddenly Jamie screamed, the ground around him cracked. The big guy stepped back as Jamie's eye turned yellow.

The big guy suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP" he screamed as lightning came out of the sky and hit him.

I closed my eyes as the lightning hit. I opened my eyes to see what happened. The big guy was gone and the ground was black from the lightning. Jamie was still standing tears in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" yelled the smaller guy. He pointed his bow at Jamie.

"I don't care what master said, You will pay for this!"

Suddenly I heard someone from behind me say "Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

The guy looked up and said "No…. no,no, not you." he looked at my brother "I will come back for you." he suddenly lifted one of his hands and snapped his fingers and disappeared.

I looked behind me to see who had saved us. The man was thin, tall, and had black hair. He was holding a sword. Behind him was the old lady from the before.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" the lady said

Jamie collapsed, the man said "Mom, take Jamie, I'll take Sam."

I was about to tell them to back off of my brother, but I made the mistake of looking down at my leg, when i realized how much blood there was, I passed out.

I woke up and I opened my eyes. The room was small, there was a TV. I was on a couch, my calf was wrapped in bandages.

I tried to get up, when I heard "You really should not move unless you want pain."

I looked to my left to see who had said that. It was a girl who looked around my age (11-12) with black hair, she was wearing a black sweatshirt and was reading a book.

"Who are you?" I said

"Hanna, and your Sam, right?" she responded

"Why does everyone know my name?" I said

She thought for a second "My dad has been looking for you and your brother for a long time."

I remembered Jamie "Where's my brother?" I said in a mean tone.

She looked at me "He's fine…. He's in the other room taking a nap."

"We'll we need to go so….." When I tried to get up my leg birst in pain and I yelled in pain.

She smiled "I told you should not get up…. And your brother is fine."

I got back onto the couch when the man who saved me walked in.

"Oh good you're awake." he said

I looked at him "And who are you?"

He smiled "I'm Percy…. Percy Jackson."


End file.
